


Workload

by DeathByBeanie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kirumi lowkey drugs Shuichi, Melatonin, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OOC, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Saihara's big dumb, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Tea, Unhealthy Habits, everyone but Shuichi and Kirumi are mentioned, kind of, no beta we die like men, tea time lol, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByBeanie/pseuds/DeathByBeanie
Summary: Shuichi has a case that Kirigiri gave him and he decides that he won't sleep until he's finished.  No one thinks this is okay so Kirumi helps him sleep.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Workload

**Author's Note:**

> So i have no idea how to write Kirumi but I like to believe that she would be a more expressive person outside of the killing game....sorta like a mother y'know :)

Shuichi felt like shit.

Really he should have expected this. He hasn't slept in a while but he can deal with it, he needs to finish this case.

Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder. Weapon. Body. Body. Murder. Victim. Suspect. Suspect. Victim. Murder. Murder. Murder.Mur-

“-What are you doing in here Saihara?” 

Shit, Tojo found him.

“Ah…hey Tojo, I’m just working on a case that Kirigiri-senpai sent me.” 

Taking a second to look at her disappointed face he immediately regrets looking.

Her disappointed face is too much like his aunt's face when he or his uncle stay up too late working on a case. That is what he’s doing so he should have expected this.

He knew that what he’s doing isn’t healthy, he can tell that he’s getting sick from stress and overworking himself but he absolutely has to finish this case.

He isn’t going to stop until he’s finished and he doesn’t care what anyone else does to try and stop him. So he goes back to looking through the case file.

_ The victim was found leaning against their neighbors door locking them inside of their apartment. The victims body had their head dented in as well as four stab wounds one in each of their limbs. There was no weapon on site and the blood was smeared beneath their body as if they had been dragged. They were presumed to have died between the ti---- _

The papers were snatched from his shaking hands.

“Tojo I need those!” Shuichi snapped. He desperately needed to finish this case so he couldn't disappoint Kirigiri-senpai.

“Saihara you need sleep,” she lectured. She sounded like his aunt. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he grumbled.

“I can sleep as soon as I’m finished with the case.” she continued to give him that disappointed look before sighing in defeat. She set the files back on his desk before swiftly leaving his room.

Almost everyone has tried to get him to sleep and he needed to finish the case first. 

At first Kaede had tried inviting him to watch her play piano but he declined.

Kaito and Maki had asked him to go and train with them in the hopes that it would tire him out. But he was allowed to decline so he did, he had to finish the case.

Kokichi had tried to steal his case files but he had extra copies made for that exact purpose.

Now Tojo has just given up, it’s a first but it’s better than having to avoid anything that will delay his work.

_ They were presumed to have died between the times of 11:00PM- 2:00AM. The body was reported at 9:00AM the next day by a locksmith who had come to see what was wrong with the neighbors door. The neighbor is not a suspect because the body was locking them in there apartment meaning they were unable to commit the murder.  _

“Here” Tojo put something on the table. It was a cup of tea. 

“Wha-”

“It will help you focus so that you can be finished at a faster rate.” 

She wasn’t trying to stop him? Well it’s better to get something to drink than nothing. He had only had coffee all day. 

He set down his files and grabbed the cup of hot tea. Taking a sip he couldn’t help but admire how it was the perfect temperature and delicious. He hadn’t always been a fan of herbal tea but this was delicious. They certainly didn’t call her the Ultimate maid for nothing.

“Wow this is really good Tojo.”

“Well I am the Ultimate Maid Saihara.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right, sorry” He whispered. His exhaustion was really starting to get to him. 

“It is alright Saihara” She smiled. He smiled back before taking another sip of the tea and picking up the files to continue reading them. She was still standing next to him.

“Do you need something Tojo?” He asked her a little confused on why she’s still here.

“You are here are you not?” She asked with a slight smile. She might not be wrong but she needs sleep as well. It's three in the morning.

“It’s three in the morning shouldn’t you try and get some sleep” He asked her a little worried for her health.

She gave him a look clearly saying _ ‘Are you really telling me to go to sleep?’  _

At that he quickly went back to reading the files. 

_ The main suspect is the victim's girlfriend. A local bartender claims to have seen the two of them leaving his bar around 10:30PM the night before the body was found. The girlfriend hasn’t been seen-- _

The words were starting to blend together on the page. His body was feeling slightly fuzzy like he was about the fall asleep. His eyes were falling shut before he quickly blinked and went back to the page. 

_ The girlfriend hasn’t been seen since-- _

The words kept getting more and more distorted. He kept trying to form theories only to lose them almost as soon as he thought of them. Dammit he feels really tired. Laying his head on the desk he tried to think of some sort of theory on how the girlfriend could have killed them without even knowing the murder weapon. 

Weapon. Weapon. Weapon. Weapon. Weapon. Wea-

He fell asleep laying on his desk dropping his files..

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Kirumi was happy that she had overheard Ouma and Akamatsu complaining about their failed attempts at getting Saihara to fall asleep because it looked as if he was starting to get sick from overworking himself. 

She was glad that she learned how to make what some of the others referred to as ‘Tojo’s special tea’. She didn’t understand why, she only made an herbal blend and then if she wanted the person she was serving to go to sleep she’d crush up melatonin and make the herb flavor stronger. It works every time.

With Saihara now asleep she started to tidy up his room. She wouldn’t want him to wake up to too much of a mess. She picked up the files that Saihara had dropped and placed them in the corner next to his desk on top of his laptop which she closed. 

Once his desk was clean Kirumi placed the back of her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He has a fever. She should have expected this but it still worried her. She went to the corner of Saihara’s room where his bed was so she could grab one of his blankets. 

She took one off of his messy bed and threw it over his shoulders wanting him to be as comfortable as possible since she knew he probably would try to not sleep and get back to work as soon as he woke up.

She is going to ask Akamatsu to make him rest in the morning. 

Kirumi left Saihara’s room a little bothered by how messy it was but she could deal with it. She knew that to Saihara this was not a mess but as he and Ouma would call it ‘organized chaos’.

She smiled lightly to herself, she really cared about her classmates. She hopes that Saihara will learn how to work a healthy amount soon.

He probably wasn’t but she could always hope.

  
  
  



End file.
